


for you are the wind beneath my wings

by pneumatics



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, X-Men: Apocalypse - Freeform, ah these teens, just a cutesy little date they go on, so sweet you'll get cavities, they're so happy you'll barely recognize them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneumatics/pseuds/pneumatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Grey learns a little about love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you are the wind beneath my wings

Jean let out a content sigh as she leaned back against the tree trunk, watching Scott swim in the lake. He had woken her up that morning throwing stones at her window, and telling her to get dressed quickly. He didn't leave any room for questions, just that they were going to the most beautiful place on earth. Jean had to agree. The lake was a secluded spot, surrounded by trees, facing the open sky. No sign of humanity for miles on any side. The drive itself had been four hours, so they reached at about one in the afternoon. It was all very put-together. Scott had even packed a picnic lunch for them to eat in the shade...after he went for a swim. So Jean sat and watched with great enjoyment as Scott tore off his shirt and ran whooping into the water. 

"Jean, get in the water!" Scott called out. Jean shook her head, laughing.

"In what? My dress?!" Scott raised his eyebrows suggestively. 

"C'mon, now, take it off then!" he teased. Jean giggled, which was quite unlike her.

"Well, okay!" she lifted the edges of her dress up slowly, dropping them and laughing when Scott's jaw dropped. His mouth twisted into a pout, and he crossed his arms.

"Jean," he complained, "don't be a tease." Jean shrugged, and pulled off her dress, running into the water before Scott had a moment to comment.

"O-oh, it's f-freezing," she squealed, when the water enveloped her. Scott let out a laugh, swimming over to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him.

"Better?" he asked lowly. Jean shivered, but she knew it wasn't because of the cold. Letting a devious smile grace her face, she pulled back from him and splashed a wave of water in his face.

"Am now!" she laughed at his expression, hair plastered to his face.

"I'll get you for that," he yelled, sending water towards her. Jean shrieked when he swam her way, kicking up a storm of water. Scott grabbed her foot and pulled her back towards him, planting a kiss on her lips, then dunking her under the water, much to her wide-mouthed protest.

~

They spent an hour and a half in the water, chasing each other around the lake. When their fingers and toes started to prune, they clambered out to dry on the bank. It was quite a sight, the two of them clad in nothing but underwear, lying on the grass. Jean turned to Scott, who looked like a cat in the sun.

"Scott," she poked his side. He groaned and swatted her hand away. 

"Leave me 'lone, 'm tired, 's warm," he mumbled. Jean continued with her prodding.

"Scott, I'm hungry," Scott shifted, but kept his eyes closed. 

"Food's in th' basket," he said, clearly not moving from his spot. Jean sighed overdramatically. 

"Fine," she paused, "I guess I'll just eat all of the chocolate strawberries by myself." Scott opened a single eye, watching her warily.

“You wouldn’t” he grumbled. Jean raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she said airily, “I can just imagine licking the rest of the chocolate off my fingers…” she trailed off, shooting him a mischievous look. Scott stiffened, opening his other eye. A moment of silence passed between them, before she took off towards his car, yelling, “Mine! Mine!” Scott didn’t let a second pass before he got up and bolted after her.

“Jean, don’t even think about it!”

~

The sky was starting to darken, the brushstrokes of a sunset painting the sky shades of purple and orange. Jean was back in her dress; Scott in his shirt and jeans. The two were watching the sky languidly, slowly finishing off the remains of their food. 

“It’s beautiful,” Jean whispered, awestruck, making a mental note to bring her Polaroid the next time she came. Scott turned to look at her.

“So beautiful,” he echoed. She felt his eyes on her, causing her to blush the same color as the sky. 

“You’re such a sap,” she laughed, shoving his shoulder. She stood up, grabbing the picnic basket as she did. “I’ll be a minute, just going to put this away,” 

"Mm." Scott made a sound of acknowledgement, his eyes still trained on her face. She could feel his gaze follow her as she walked away, making her blush even deeper. She reached the car, and twisted the key into the ignition, so that the headlights could provide some light. The radio turned on, as she moved to put the basket in the back. The song was a favorite of hers, and she sang along as she packed up.

“Did you ever know that you're my hero,” she cooed, “and everything I would like to be?” she heard Scott’s footfalls as he walked towards her.  Jean swiveled around, holding her hands out playfully. “Dance with me!” she called out. Scott leaned against the car and raised an eyebrow. “ I can fly higher than an eagle,” Jean sang loudly, twirling towards him, “for you are the wind beneath my wings,” her hands grasped his shoulders, and her eyes took a pleading light to them. Scott sighed endearingly.

“Okay,” he smirked, putting a hand her waist and pulling her closer. The song seemed to fade as she gazed into Scott’s eyes, swaying in circles. How could she love someone so much? How could she be so lucky? Her eyes fluttered closed as Scott leaned down, only to have her jump back in shock as the skies opened up and rain came pouring down.

“We’re getting wet,” Jean shrieked, as she tried to get into the car. Scott reached out, grabbed her hips with his hands and pulled her close to him again; their bodies pressed up against each other. The rain was unrelenting, Scott’s shirt was almost a second skin, and Jean’s dress was drooping. But none of that mattered. Her body was warming from the look on Scott’s face, and the feel of his body pressed up against hers.

“We need to finish dancing,” Scott whispered, the sound drowning against the storm. Jean wrapped her arms around him, and pulled his lips down to hers. They stayed like that, embracing each other in the pouring rain, and Jean was struck with realization. This. This feeling of wet hair, warm bodies, and dancing in the rain. This is what it was like to be in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 4 of Written On Our Hearts is upcoming! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
